


Stolen Intelligence // Blade

by mojohwrites



Series: The Dossier [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fallen | Eliksni Guardian (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A Hidden operative’s observations on a Captain now allied with The Spider.
Series: The Dossier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861918
Kudos: 3





	Stolen Intelligence // Blade

# Blade

* * *

* * *

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 73XK5V2PG1$AUN-326  
REP #: 562-FALLEN-SPI  
AGENT(S): RAN-187  
SUBJ: Intelligence update

1\. I have been assigned by IKO-006 to continue observing the Fallen crime syndicate leader known as The Spider (VIP #4319; cf. report #004-FALLEN-SIV) for suspicious behavior following the certain events in the Reef. Observations indicate that #4319 seems to be continuing business as usual—perhaps even more so with increased Guardian activity within the area.

However, this agent has also observed that #4319 has secured the services of a previously unknown Captain being deployed for unique assignments and to act as a personal bodyguard to #4319. This Captain seems to simply go by the moniker “The Blade” (now designated VIP #5021). It should be noted that #5021 speaks with an accent this agent believes to originate from House Scar, but this detail should be confirmed by those with greater specialization.

2\. Sources within #4319’s network are particularly quiet regarding #5021—previous tactics of bribery and other plies have revealed no further intel. Whether this uncharacteristic silence is due to fear of either #4319 or #5021 is difficult to determine. #5021 seems to be a particularly skilled fighter and has grown significantly while serving—this agent suspects #4319 is providing them with regular, concentrated ether—as they will soon approach Baron-size.

3\. While ordinarily a simple bodyguard would not merit particular investigation, this agent has overheard comments from #4319 directly that indicate something possibly paracausal in nature surrounding #5021. Conclusive evidence is outstanding, but unassisted visual observations have led this agent to suspect that #5021 is utilizing some sort of device that can recreate the effects of Light. This in itself is extremely worrying. #5021 has also regularly been deployed on assignments resulting in 100% fatalities but has returned unscathed.

Due to these facts, this agent believes that #5021 warrants further observation—we don’t want another Taniks on our hands.

MESSAGE ENDS

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (This lore piece refers to the Risen Captain seen in "[Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710283)")


End file.
